<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Retribution by Woniebat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062093">Divine Retribution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat'>Woniebat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Bondage, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Not a thing I expected to type, Oh yea this shit is gonna get weird folks, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Religion, Semi-Public Sex, Shoe Kink, Submissive Rosemary, blowjob, boot licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary always felt he was on the controlling end of things, but a contradicting lesson will be worked into him, one step at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesare/Rosemary, Rosare, Rosemary/Cesare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is VERY 18+ IF YOU'RE A MINOR GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE if you're an adult, enjoy this filth adorned in a crucifix</p><p>Rosemary's my OC and Cesare belongs to my boyfriend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was always such a tease...</p>
<p>The surmon continues, blissfully unaware of Rosemary's bound and gagged form hidden in the hollow of the pulpit practically on display for them, a satin curtain away from being revealed in the act of their punishment. Yes the congregation completely unaware, except the most enthusiastic and soulful one of them all, their leader, <em>their god,<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Cesare...their dear sweet Brother Pious.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He knew full well Rosemary's capabilities, their lack of hesitance in blasphemy and how they could easily take action on lustful whims.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Thinking about it made him put more pressure on Rosemary's clit from his heel, them left to only whimper in the hidden depravity of the scene.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>However a pawn is a pawn and Rosemary showed to be a valuable one despite their flaws, a more submissive nature would have to be worked into them over time though...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Rosemary breathed heavily through their gag, hearing the sounds of the surmon occuring outside their range of vision as they squirm for more friction from their newfound master; they had never truly believed in any gods but they followed their whims and desires, only to now find them in his hands, his control.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They needed to submit, to have what they want, just a little break from being all powerful and trying to lord over that bastard.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>All they wanted to do was get back at him for this, see how high and mighty their leader would look for this as they mouthed his cock through his pants; watch as he tries to stay composed as they take him to his base, trailing their tongue along his shaft as they swallow down his cum.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But of course disobedience like that only leads to new solutions. Rosemary was positive the harness setup wasn't in this pulpit last time; of course Pious wouldn't fight fair with them...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Their thoughts are interrupted as they start to tune in to the nearing end of the surmon.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"It appears today our dear Brother Falkes has fallen ill,"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Rosemary could feel Cesare press the top of his shoe harder against their cunt, smearing their slick over the smooth cold leather as Rosemary tries desperately to not raise their voice and reveal their submissive nature,</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>",please join me as we take a moment of silent prayer for his swift recovery."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silent!? Shitshitshit nooooo!!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Rosemary took a shaky breath through their nose, trying their best to hold it for the duration of silence as Cesare only pushed them further.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>That piece of shit was getting them closer than ever, pushing them and pushing them as they tried to not cut through the silence with their lustful wishes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Fuck, fuck, they're too close god plea-</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Amen."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The congregation repeated those words covering up a sigh of relief and frustration from Rosemary as Cesare pulled away with a light flick to their clit from the tip of his shoe before it went back behind the curtain and out of Rosemary's sight.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The general social chitchat of the congregation proceeded as normal, with occasional worries mentioned over Rosemary's 'illness', blissfully unaware of their presence in the room.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Cesare watched as his followers left one by one speaking with them gleefully and lovingly as he waited for them to depart so he could see the face of Brother Falkes's frustrated being.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Surely something like that couldn't fully break them, but even the slightest cracks in their petulant will would be a glowing result.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>When the room was finally clear Cesare took it up to lock the doors before kneeling down to look at where his guidance has taken his follower. Rosemary glared daggers at him the instant the curtain was pulled back, the thought behind the expression seemed to diminish seeing the rest of their physical state; their body shivered and strained against their bindings, flushed and slick with sweat as they tried to find some relief.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're a lot more charming like this you know Falkes?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He presses his thumb against the ball gag in Rosemary's mouth, admiring a moment of silence from his more troublesome sheep.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I do prefer a look of bliss on you though, it suits someone under my guidance," Rosemary's glare easily falters as Cesare slips his fingers over their pussy.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I knew you would enjoy this, and this can end so lovely for you," he tilts their head to meet his gaze, "I just need you to submit yourself to me, that's all you need to do I will guide you down the path to heaven."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Rosemary sighs shakily, realizing they've lost this battle they nod demurely muffling an answer through their gag,</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Mhm..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cesare guides Rosemary down the right path</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holla, I gotta finish what I started the sluttoning doesn't end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you're already getting better," Cesare marvels as he works Rosemary out of the chains attaching them to the pulpit, leaving them in their other bindings still.</p><p>"You could be so sacred under the right guidance,"</p><p>His hands trail lovingly over Rosemary's body; his nails just lightly threatening to scratch their skin.</p><p>Rosemary shudders as his hands trail over their chest, his thumbs just lightly grazing their nipples, leaving so much to be desired from them.</p><p>"Of course I believe most have likely been soft on you; you try to worm into others heads, toy with their feeble emotions," <br/>Cesare pinches Rosemary's nipple eliciting a whine of desperation from them as they arch into his touch,<br/>"but I can give the firm hand you need in your guidance, I have the means to control you, it just may take some time for you to learn your place in my world."</p><p>All Rosemary wanted to do was close their legs and get that bit of friction they need to just finish; that bastard was dragging things out so much, but they had no choice but to obey with their hands bound behind their back and a spreader bar impeding their legs.</p><p>Cesare pulled his fingers away from Rosemary's nipple leaving them to whimper in the loss of stimulation.</p><p>"You may finish, but it will be by my terms," he leans his forehead to Rosemary's looking them in the eyes, "do you understand?"</p><p>"Mhm," Rosemary's eyes darted away from staring into Cesare's.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Cesare works on stripping away Rosemary's bindings starting with their gag and following with the spreader, leaving their hands tied behind them.</p><p>"You will listen."</p><p>Rosemary bit back all of their natural responses, simply desiring his release at the cost of some dignity, "...yes Brother Pious," </p><p>"You're on the path to be such a marvelous disciple, Brother Falkes, just let me be your guide, your idol..."</p><p>Cesare strides to the pews taking a seat in the front and beckoning for Rosemary to follow.</p><p>They shiver trying to get their their feet, their legs wobbling from hours stuck in the same position. Finally on their feet they awkwardly make their way to Cesare at the pews.</p><p>Cesare pats his lap, as though beckoning a dog,<br/>"Kneel."</p><p>Rosemary slowly meets his command kneeling at his feet before resting their head on his thigh, heaving a hot breath between his legs as he presses the top of his shoe against their folds.</p><p>"Be still, Brother Falkes, I want you to worship my presence before you," he brushes a hand almost tenderly through Rosemary's hair, making a point to just lightly brush his thumb over their cheek, "you need to please your god before you can take pleasure yourself."</p><p>Rosemary had to hold their tongue, hell they'd probably bite it off by the end of the night; he's so fucking pretentious acting like this but they're in no position to disobey, not with that powerful ache just waiting to be unraveled in them.</p><p>"Yes Brother P-"</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"...yes my Lord"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Cesare presses his shoe harder against Rosemary as he began to work open his pants. They mouth over his clothes cock eagerly, occasionally pulling away with soft kisses to listen to Cesare's soft breaths, as he glares down at his teasing disciple.</p><p>Finally pulling his clothes down enough to reveal his straining cock, Rosemary marvels at it, pressing light kisses to the base before trailing their tongue up to his tip to suckle a forming bead of pre before fully working their mouth over his tip.</p><p>Cesare grinds against Rosemary's pussy appreciatively as they work him over.</p><p>"You know I prefer you to ask before you take me, are you truly worthy of your position here?"</p><p>"Oh is that true," Rosemary feigns pondering, "I really didn't know I must have such a poor memory," they pout, rubbing their cheek over Cesare's shaft before returning to their ministrations and taking his cock deeper in their mouth.</p><p>"Worry not Brother Falkes," Cesare sighs shakily as his hand tangles into their hair, pushing his cock to the base into their mouth, "this plague of disobedience will clear soon, you'll be a model disciple among my flock."</p><p>Rosemary couldn't get a retort in gagging and drooling over Cesare's dick, only resolving to work him over quicker, swirling their tongue around Cesare as they tried to pull him over the edge.</p><p>Cesare's air of control seemed to falter as he started to moan from Rosemary's actions, but if he's going to stumble from his grace he could surely make Rosemary fall completely into depravity.</p><p>He squirms his foot between Rosemary's legs before giving them just what they desired,</p><p>"You may move Brother Falkes."</p><p>Instantly Rosemary began to grind back harshly against Cesare's shoe, desperately chasing the climax they've been denied again and again as they sloppily sucked off their mas- no, Their God.</p><p>Rosemary's pace only quickened on both ends, working eagerly to finish the both of them before deepthroating Cesare with a loud moan as they got off on his foot like a desperate lowly whore.</p><p>Cesare panted erratically as he held Rosemary's head down, spurting thick streams of cum down his disciple's eager throat and feeling them swallow every last drop he gave them.</p><p>They stayed that way for a moment, resting as a dimming choir of depravity and lust before Cesare finally pulled Rosmary off and slipped his foot away.</p><p>"You did quite well, Brother Falkes," Cesare sighs before looking down at his feet with a look of distaste, "you've made quite a mess however..."</p><p>Rosemary looks down with Cesare, observing their slick that coated his shoe.</p><p>"Clean it."</p><p>They glanced around for any possible solution, slightly dazed from their last predicament.</p><p>"You know how I mean it, Brother Falkes."</p><p>Rosemary shudders from his commanding voice, already sensetive from cumming however this thought sent a new throb of pleasure through them.</p><p>Stooping that low...</p><p>"Come Brother Falkes, finish what you've started."</p><p>They scoot back away slightly before leaning closer to the floor, chin nearly level with the tiles.</p><p>The toe of his shoe lightly kicked their chin up, presenting them with their new order. </p><p>Rosemary looked up at Cesare, realizing this isn't something they had a choice in which sent a whole new wave of pleasure and humiliation through them as they stuck out their tongue and began to work over the slicked leather.</p><p>They dutifully licked their essence off of Cesare's shoe, practically dripping with newfound arousal at their loss of any control.</p><p>"Just one more spot, Brother Falkes."</p><p>Rosemary looks into Cesare's eyes as they kissed away what was left of them in his shoe.</p><p>"See dear Rosemary?" </p><p>"Submission is the right path for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>